Midnight Apochryphal
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Dramione for skyesphantom. Tengah malam, Draco yang muram, dan kebenaran yang diragukan. Tetapi keraguan itu terhapuskan, setelah sebuah kesimpulan ditarik; dan memberikan keluarga mereka kebahagiaan. /My last Dramione until July/ Rnr yubh?:3


**Midnight Apochryphal**

—**(kebenaran yang diragukan)—**

**©Beatrixmalf**

I'm not take any profit and earn money from this fic. Hermione, Draco, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Warning: **Canon, Dramione, fluff?, Post-War, big descript, maybe cliché. For **skyespanthom, **and hope you like it, ya^^

.

.

**J**ikalau ada nominasi untuk _malam tersenyap_, mungkin Hermione Granger akan mencalonkan malam ini—dalam nominasi itu.

Sayangnya, nominasi itu tidak pernah ada—atau belum pernah ada. Dan kalaupun ada, hal tersebut nampaknya tidak akan mempengaruhi keheningan malam ini.

Suasana di Malfoy Manor tak jauh berbeda. Keadaan benar-benar sepi dan mencekam; ditambah lagi dengan ukuran rumah yang boleh dibilang besar, serta fakta bahwa hanya ada beberapa orang yang menghuni rumah tersebut.

Dan Hermione Granger nyaris tertidur karena lelah dan bosan—jika saja suara bel yang berdering tidak menyentakkannya kembali sadar.

"Tidak, Dinkle—biarkan aku yang membukanya," Hermione bergumam kepada salah satu peri rumah yang berjalan ke serambi depan. Dinkle mengangguk hormat, dan menghilang.

Hermione merayap dengan mengantuk, menyelipkan kedua telapak kakinya pada sandal berbulu, merapikan keliman gaun satin putihnya—dan melangkah terseok-seok membuka pintu depan.

"Draco?" Hermione tersenyum lega, lalu menyingkir untuk memberikan suami terkasih berjalan masuk. Ia ingin menanyakan alasan mengapa Draco pulang larut—dan tidak memberikan berita apapun, tapi langsung menahannya ketika memandang wajah kuyu suaminya.

Hermione membuka mantel kasmir suaminya dengan lembut, membuka topinya, lalu seraya membetulkan kerahnya, Hermione berkata, "Kau lelah? Ingin cokelat panas? Ada makan malam menunggumu—aku bisa memanaskannya lagi."

"Aku ingin bekerja. Dan tidak, aku sudah makan malam," Draco berkata agak—terlalu dingin. Barangkali Draco melihat emosi kecewa melintas dalam manik hazel istrinya, karena pemuda itu cepat-cepat berkata, "Tapi kau bisa mengantar kopi susu ke ruang kerjaku, Hermione."

Dengan lega Hermione mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu ke dapur, meninggalkan Draco yang semakin berkubang dengan kemuramannya.

~o0o~

**H**ermione tengah mengaduk sepoci kopi ketika pikirannya melayang-layang, bertanya mengapa Draco begitu muram.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Draco muram—sejak Narcissa menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dua tahun yang lalu, wanita itu mengetahui bahwa penyemangat Draco telah raib sebagian.

Dan tujuh tahun yang dijalankan sesudah perang—tidaklah mudah.

Keluarga Malfoy sudah cukup kuat untuk membendung segala cacimaki yang dilontarkan, kekayaan yang nyaris hilang, tetapi dengan bergugurnya kepercayaan masyarak kepada mereka—pelan-pelan anggota keluarga Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa menghembuskan napas terakhir mereka.

Mengembalikan semua kekayaan dan kepercayaan bagi pundi kehidupan Malfoy—mungkin tantangan terbesar Draco Malfoy. Sementara untuk menyulut kembali cahaya kehidupan dan kebahagiaan, adalah tantangan Hermione Granger—Malfoy.

Memang tidak mudah. Menilik Hermione dan Draco adalah orbit yang bertentangan, serta status Hermione dalam keluarga Draco membuat mereka berdua menebalkan diri. Segala pengorbanan dan cacian, Hermione lewati demi menandaskan cintanya.

"_Mistress_?" panggilan mencicit itu menarik kembali Hermione dari lamunannya. Wanita itu menoleh, mendapati Dinkle dan Prissy—dua dari tiga Peri Rumah mereka, membungkuk dalam. "Apakah Mrs. Hermione ingin kami memanaskan makan malam untuk Master Malfoy?"

Hermione tersenyum halus. "Boleh, Dinkle. Dan Prissy—aku akan sangat gembira jika kau mengetahui cara mengawetkan makanan agar masih bisa dimakan saat sarapan esok. Terima kasih," bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat bersama Peri Rumah, Hermione masih menyetarakan strata mereka dengannya.

Prissy tersenyum bahagia. "Tentu, tentu. Suatu kehormatan melayani Mistress!"

Hermione tertawa kecil, lalu seraya membungkuk kecil, ia membawa nampan dengan sepoci kopi dan sepiring kecil kudapan ke ruang kerja.

Dengan ragu, wanita berusia 26 tahun itu mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuklah," suara bariton milik Draco berkumandang, dan Hermione memutar kenop.

Meletakkan nampannya, Hermione memandangi Draco lekat-lekat. Bahunya nampak kaku, dan atensi kelabunya masih menolak untuk memandang Hermione.

Hermione mendesah, lalu melangkah ke belakang Draco, dan memijat pundaknya dengan lembut. Draco menegang sedikit, namun perlahan-lahan rileks. "Kautahu, Draco, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang mengganggumu padaku, atau menceritakan salahku padamu."

Hening sesaat, lalu Draco menghela napas dan mencelupkan pena bulunya. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Hermione. Lebih baik kau tidur."

Hermione tidak berkomentar. Kesunyian merayap sementara pijatan Hermione masih setia bertengger dalam pundak suaminya.

"Kau… marah padaku?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Tidak," suara Draco tidak setajam tadi, dan Hermione kembali menyadari dirinya lega. Astaga, dia benar-benar mencintai suaminya.

"La… lu?"

Draco menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak. "Ada… masalah di kantor. Kau tidak usah cemas, oke?" Draco menoleh dan tersenyum, tapi senyum itu lemah. "Kau tidur duluan saja, aku tahu kau lelah."

Pijitan Hermione berubah menjadi usapan lembut, dan ia mulai merubah titik pijatannya di leher Draco. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu—dua jam lagi," putus Draco.

Hermione mengerang. Ia tahu sesuatu sedang mengganggu Draco, tetapi suaminya berada dalam keadaan tidak siap untuk menceritakannya.

"Baiklah," Hermione melangkah dan berlutut di depan Draco, menatap suaminya lekat di mata. Akhirnya—atensi kelabu itu bergulir dan menghujam maniknya, walau dengan enggan. "Tapi janji kau tidak berjaga semalaman ya?"

Draco mendesah, lalu mengusap surai kecoklatan lebat Hermione. "Ya."

~o0o~

**H**ermione jatuh terlelap dan menduga bahwa Draco tidak akan kembali ke kamar—untuk kesekian kalinya di bulan ini.

Tetapi ketika udara dingin merambati lehernya dan membuatnya terbangun, Hermione berhadapan langsung dengan dagu dan mata Draco yang terpejam.

Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengisyaratkan ia kedinginan, Hermione memejamkan matanya dan merangkul dirinya sendiri.

Tapi gigi Hermione bergemeletuk, dan suaranya juga tidak kecil.

Draco membuka atensinya, dan memandang wajah Hermione yang pucat, serta bibirnya yang membiru. Pemuda itu langsung memfokuskan pandangnya.

"Hermione?"

Hermione merasa panik. "Aaa—aku t—t—tidak apa-apa. T—tidurlah kembali, Draco," lalu ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa bibirnya kaku.

Draco memandangnya panik, lalu mendaraskan mantra penghangat di sekeliling mereka. Pemuda itu bergumam kecil,"Ke sini," lalu merengkuh Hermione dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Gigilan Hermione langsung berkurang ketika kalungan lengan yang kekar itu membebat pinggangnya, dan udara hangat yang menguar dari badan Draco menghalau ketakutannya. Secara naluriah ia merapat.

Draco menaruh dagunya di leher Hermione, dan sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap leher Hermione yang dingin. "Sudah lebih baik?" bisiknya.

Dengan merona, Hermione bergumam. "Sudah," semoga Draco tidak memikirkan dirinya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Draco mendesah. "Mengapa kau tidak berkata kepadaku kau kedinginan? Aku bisa mengambil selimut untukmu."

"Tidak—tidak usah," Hermione melarang cepat-cepat. Jika boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin Draco beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. "Errr—t—tapi Draco, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau menggeser posisi bibirmu dari telingaku? Itu agak membuat—yah, kau tahu."

Ia bisa merasakan Draco menyeringai, dan Hermione kembali merona. Gesekan bibir Draco di telinga Hermione menghilang. "Begini?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Ya."

Sunyi sesaat, lalu Hermione memindahkan tangannya yang dikalungkan ke leher Draco dan merayap menuju tulang belakangnya. Wanita itu menggambar motif-motif dengan jarinya.

Draco kembali mendesah. "Berhenti, Hermione. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba tidur lagi saja?"

"Tidak bisa," akunya. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku cemas."

"Hm—kenapa?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Blaise bilang kau orang terjenius _setelahku_ di Hogwarts, tapi kau malah bertanya pertanyaan yang bodoh."

Draco mendengus. "Itu bukan jenis pertanyaan yang bodoh."

Hermione menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Draco sehingga posisi mereka tidak menempel erat lagi, tapi cengkraman Draco masih tetap di tempatnya, dan tangan Hermione masih di tempatnya juga—jadi posisi mereka masih berangkulan.

Kelopak Draco terpejam, tapi Hermione tahu suaminya sama sekali tidak terlelap, bahkan mungkin tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Jadi Hermione memindahkan jemarinya menelusuri rahang Draco, mengusap wajahnya dan merasakan teksturnya yang lembut, lalu membelai kelopak Draco dengan halus.

Berhasil. Manik Draco terbuka dalam cahaya yang remang, dan kelabu itu berkilat—ada setitik gairah disana, tapi ada juga kesakitan. "Hermione, berhenti."

"Mengapa?" kali ini, Hermione merasa terluka.

Draco mengerang, memindahkan jemari Hermione ke bibirnya, lalu mengecupnya. "Susah sekali membantahmu jika kau membelaiku seperti ini."

Kening Hermione berkerut. "Mengapa kau harus membantahku?"

Draco tak menjawab.

Hermione menghembuskan napas keras. "Draco! Jangan membuat situasi semakin buruk! Seharian ini—kau menghindariku, menjauhiku. Jika saja kau menceritakan salahku kepadamu, mungkin ini akan lebih mudah!"

Draco bungkam sesaat, malah membelai wajah Hermione. Benar katanya—susah membantah Draco jika pemuda itu sedang _membelai_mu. "Draco…"

"Kemarin aku melihat Ron Weasley dengan istri dan anak mereka, di Kementerian," potong Draco.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan menunggu. "Mereka mengganggumu? Aku bisa bicara kepada Ron dan Luna—"

"Tidak," atensi Draco menampilkan kesakitan sesaat. "Maksudku, mereka tidak menggangguku. Hanya saja… keluarga mereka begitu bahagia. Si Lovegood itu kelihatan begitu mengabdi pada Weasley, sementara anak-anak mereka nampak bahagia dan bangga dengan ayahnya."

Hermione terdiam, ia mulai khawatir dengan kelanjutannya.

"Dan orang-orang Kementerian—cara mereka menatapnya berbeda dengan cara mereka menatapku," Draco mengerut jijik. "Tapi—bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan," terdengar helaan napas berat.

Hermione menunggu kelanjutannya, tapi Draco terdiam cukup lama, dan malah merapatkan diri—memeluk—Hermione lebih erat dan protektif.

Hermione tersentak. "Draco—apa—"

"Aku tidak bisa," suara Draco begitu rapuh.

Kendatipun bingung, Hermione mengusap surai perak Draco dengan perlahan. "Kau bisa cerita pelan-pelan."

Hening cukup lama.

"Aku hanya berpikir…" akhirnya Draco membuka mulutnya, lalu tertawa getir. "Aku malu mengatakan ini. Maksudku—aku melihat Weasley begitu pantas berada di sisi Lovegood, dan aku yakin ia seratus kali lebih pantas berada di sisimu."

Hermione membuka mulutnya terkejut, tetapi Draco menginterupsinya. "Aku tahu Weasley sangat mencintaimu dulu, Hermione. Bahkan Potter bilang—ia selalu mengutarakan perasaannya padamu, tetapi kau selalu menolaknya."

"Kau tahu, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyesal karena menikah denganku. Aku—aku tidak pantas untukmu. Weasley kaya raya sekarang, sementara aku mati-matian mengumpulkan kekayaan kita. Weasley memiliki nama baik—"

"Draco…"

"—Sementara aku memiliki nama buruk. Keluarga mereka sejahtera sekarang, Hermione, dan aku berani bertaruh ada selusin laki-laki yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada aku, lagipula—"

"Draco!" Hermione melepaskan diri dan menatap manik Draco yang rapuh dan getir. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Hermione menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa—karena melihat Draco yang begitu putus asa mengatakan kata-kata _yang bukan dirinya sama sekali_, ditambah raut kesakitan itu—

"Draco, kau meragukanku?" Hermione berkata tak percaya, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Kalau kau bertanya berapa kali Ron menembakku, kau sudah tahu sendiri, berapa kali tepatnya—tak terhitung, lebih dari selusin," bibir Hermione berkedut.

"Dan jika kau berkata bahwa kekayaan Ron meningkat drastis dan lebih kaya darimu, itu juga benar," Hermione berkata tegas, dan walaupun ia melihat kesakitan itu semakin nyata di manik Draco, ia tidak berhenti.

"Ron juga semakin tampan," tambah Hermione, suaranya mengandung kegelian samar sekarang, tapi wanita itu ragu Draco akan memperhatikan. "Dan kekar, bahagia, begitu berkharisma—"

Lengan Draco yang memeluknya gemetar sekarang. Di bawah cahaya bulan dan lampu duduk yang temaram, wajah Draco pucat pasi.

Hermione tertawa, menangkup wajah Draco dengan kedua tangannya, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "—Tetapi, semua kesimpulan yang mematahkan fakta itu, adalah: aku mencintaimu begitu dalam dan aku tidak mencintai Ron Weasley. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat."

Hermione tersenyum sekali lagi, memandang wajah Draco yang mulai berwarna, tetapi tubuhnya masih kaku dan tegang. Hermione mengecup bibir Draco, lalu bergumam. "Lagipula kau lebih tampan—"

Ia melepaskan kecupannya, menatap Draco, lalu memagut bibirnya lagi. "Dan lebih kekar…" agak sedikit lebih lama menciumnya, Hermione mundur.

"Lalu—tak ada pencium yang lebih hebat dari dirimu di dunia ini," Hermione maju lagi, mencium Draco dengan sepenuh hati, dan mendesah ketika Draco menahan bibirnya.

Draco tak tahan lagi—jadi pemuda itu turut membalas ciuman Hermione, dan dengan beberapa menit yang terlewatkan dengan suara kecupan yang begitu terasa, akhirnya mereka menyudahinya.

Terengah-engah, Hermione tertawa. "Ruangan ini tidak dingin lagi, dan kau sudah tidak tegang lagi," bisiknya, dan Hermione memeluk Draco lebih erat.

"_Well_, itu bagus," Draco mengecup leher Hermione yang mulai menghangat, lalu memindahkan bibirnya ke telinga wanita itu. "Dan omong-omong tentang pencium yang hebat—"

Draco menggantungkan kata-katanya, lalu memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hermione yang merona. Draco menyeringai, jadi Hermione tahu suaminya itu akan melakukan _sesuatu _malam ini.

Suara pintu menjeblak membuat keduanya terlonjak dan merapatkan diri. Siluet seseorang berdiri di birai pintu—

"Scorpius?" Hermione bertanya heran. "Kau masih bangun?"

Scorpius Malfoy—duplikat kecil dari Ayahnya dan berumur 3 tahun—berjalan tersaruk menuju orangtuanya. "Aku telbangun ketika mendengal Dinkle menjatuhkan panci," terangnya cadel. "Mengapa Mum dan Dad saling memeluk dengan elat? Scol juga mau dipeluk."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Draco geli, bersyukur sepenuh hati bahwa Scorpius terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui bahwa—Ayahnya baru saja mengajak Ibunya—melakukan _sesuatu_.

Draco bangun dan duduk, merentangkan tangannya, sementara Hermione bergeser sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu kesini, Jagoan. Biar Dad peluk, sementara Mum membelai rambutmu. Kau tahu, belaian Ibumu sangat _menggairahkan_?"

"Draco!" Hermione berkata memperingatkan ketika Scorpius merayap naik.

Draco menyeringai, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan, dan entah bagaimana, Draco masih bisa menatap Hermione dari bahu Scorpius. Manik kelabu itu berkilat berbahaya.

"Besok malam, mungkin?"

"Draco…" erang Hermione.

"Nanti pagi?"

"Draco!"

"Subuh?" Draco tak menyerah.

Hermione memelototinya. "Kau bawel sekali, Draco. Tahu begitu, aku tidak memancingmu tadi!"

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Demi Merlin!"

Scorpius bergerak tak nyaman. "Mum, Dad, kalian belicik!"

Dan kesimpulan itu memperkuat kebenaran yang diragukan—cukup membawa mereka dalam kehidupan yang bahagia.

**F****i****n****i****s****h.**

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

AUOOOO INI APA! *headbang seratus kali* T_T YaTuhan, maafkan Bea yang telah membuat fluff menjurus ke roman picisan ini, aku khilaf ;_;

Err—apa ini masih manis? Apa ini fluff? Apa masih pantas untuk dibacaa a a a—astaga, maafkan aku, **Skye**. Diriku membuatkanmu fic abal gaje ide alfamart(?) gini. Ugh, beginilah kalo Bea kecanduan genre family:') /ngek

Dan dengan malu diriku memproklamirkan(?) bahwa Bea menikmati setiap pembuatan dalam fic ini. Entah kenapa aku suka aja sama sosok Draco yang rapuh, dia keliatan begitu nggak pengen kehilangan Hermione:') /apa /gakgitu terus- terus, masa aku degdegan loh, bikin fic ini:'Db

Terus, maaf kalo Draco agak sedikit, yah, OOC. Hermione juga. Aku hanya ingin mengeksplor sifat dewasa Hermione sama Draco, dan aku ngeduga Hermione bisa jadi istri yang baik =)) (liat aja buktinya, di Deathly Hallows, Hermione menunaikan tugasnya sebagai perempuan—dia masak&bersih22), sementara Draco, dia suami yang pekerja keras =')) (liat buktinya di Halfblood Prince, dia bersedia berkorban nolongin _Death Eaters _biar ortunya gak diapa22in sama Voldy!)

Dan, ya, Draco itu rapuh. Gimana Bea bisa menyimpulkan Draco itu rapuh, silahkan buktikan saja sendiri *ketawa setan* #dor #dor #dor

Sekali lagi, maaf **skyespanthom**, atas keababilan dan kegajean fic yang kupersembahkan untuk memenuhi rikuesmu, semoga agak berkenan di hatimu(?)

Akhir kata, boleh minta review? Aku tahu karyaku ini agak, erm, yah.. *sigh* tapi aku akan ngerasa begitu bahagia ngeluar komen kalian. You mean a lot, readers, reviewer! YEAH! /PLAK

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca

**Jakarta, 11/06/2012, 8:56, di kamar yang penuh buku baru.**

**A-koira Numoz Byzantia,**

_Bea._

2028 words, without A/N&CCSL.


End file.
